Fortress of Solitude
by Scary-Girly
Summary: A girl with a new power shows up at Sky High who manages to make friends with Warren and show him that it's alright to have friends to lean on. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own what you recognize. **

**Music Suggestions: Californication by Red Hot Chili Peppers, Can't Stop by Red Hot Chili Peppers, Animals by Nickelback, or Move On by Jet, **

**Fortress of Solitude**

Warren Peace had always lived a solitary life, all 17 years, that is, until his sophomore year when he met Will Stronghold and his team of miscreants. Their relationship with Warren hating Will with fiery passion (no pun intended) and Will just wanting to make it out of freshman year alive. After saving the school from being destroyed and salvaging homecoming, the hatred between Will and Warren evolved into mutual respect. Without speaking a single word, both men had decided to put away any feelings about the other's father, so they could be friends. They still didn't talk to each other at school but it was the little things that mattered. Warren never bothered the sidekicks or anyone else for that matter (that is if he wasn't bothered first) and Will made sure no one bothered Warren or sat with him at lunch. The only time the two "secret friends" were ever seen together in school was when they teamed up to play "Save the Citizen", of which, they held every possible record.

Outside of school was another matter. Almost everyday, Will and Layla would stop by the Paper Lantern to eat or chat with him. It was strange, whenever Will was with Warren, he acted less of a sissy boy and put his powerfulness into his personality, much like a nicer version of Warren and when Warren was with Will, he let down his guard, he was still the badass Pyro but he was a nicer badass Pyro. It was like they understood one another, Warren was trying to live down his fathers villain past, while Will was trying to live up to his parents' image. The summer after Warren's sophomore year, whenever he wasn't working, he could be found with Will, Layla, Zach, Ethan, and Magenta doing what normal teens did, watching movies, skateboarding, swimming, road trips, and eating pizza, but today that all changed. It was the first day of Warren's junior year, back to his solitary existence at Sky High.

As Warren climbed the steps onto the yellow school bus, he gazed around at the group of scared, shiny faces of the pre-pubescent teens.

"Great, all freshman bus. Isn't this just the perfect year already." Muttered Warren, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Glaring at the nearest sucker, causing him to squeak in fright, Warren snorted with pleasure at almost causing the boy to wet himself. Sliding his eyes over the rows of vinyl seats, he only saw two seats that had room for one more. The first candidate was a round, blonde, boy eating a chocolate bar, who resembled a pig. Deciding that anyone was better then Dudley Dursley, Warren chose to share a seat with a lone, pale girl, sitting by herself. Not bothering to ask if he could sit with her, he flung himself into the seat next to her. As the bus made its way to the "drop off", where it would take flight, scaring the freshman shitless, Warren pulled the book _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde_ out of his back pocket and began 'reading it", while really studying his seat-partner out of the corner of his eye. She lay, with her head leaning on the back of the vinyl seat. He olive skin was flushed in the rays of the morning sun, her black hair shimmered, while the two white locks framing her face practically glowed. She seemed just like any other girl but she was wearing a pair of leather gloves in the 90 degree weather. Putting aside all thoughts of the mysterious girl, Warren directed his eyes back to the battle of good and evil.

After reaching the school, Warren was the first off the bus, he immediately shoved his way through the crowd of future super heroes and sidekicks towards the spot where he spent every morning reading. Only a few slow students didn't move out of his way, while the rest of the mob scattered, either in fear of what the evil Warren Peace might do to them or in respect for him for saving the school last year. No matter how many people he had set on fire, there were still a few pigheaded individuals who refused to stop worshiping him for helping Will and co. defeat royal pain. When he reached his destination, he found two tiny freshmen huddling together, right in front of his "spot". Not bothering to slow down Warren walked right up to them and demanded in a stone voice,

"Move."

Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum looked up in shock. The smaller boy asked in a timid voice that was full of awe,

"Didn't you help Will Stronghold defeat Royal Pain?"

Warren glared at him and replied,

"I said, move."

The second boy, not bothering to pay any attention to the change in temperature, made the mistake of asking Warren,

"Can I have you autograph?"

This was just too much. _Bad move loser._ Lighting up his hand, Warren repeated his order for the third and final time.

"Move or I will fry you on the spot." Eyes widened up in shock, the freshmen scurried off to probably tell their friends about their encounter with the mighty Warren Peace.

Settling down and opening his book to page 46, Warren began to read, his eyes steadily flickering over the page. After a few minutes passed, a familiar sound drifted over to him. Warren lifted his head to connect eyes with Will who was standing a few feet away talking to Layla, Zach, Ethan, and Magenta. Will nodded to Warren, as a silent confirmation of the silent friendship they had at school. Will knew Warren wanted to be left alone, so Will would stay out of his way and let him live his own life at school.

As school began, all upperclassman and sophomores were called to an assembly in the cafeteria, while the freshmen were going through power placement. Having already attended the same exact assembly the previous year and knowing how boring it would be, Warren decided he would rather enjoy the humiliation in the gym.

Hiding underneath the bleachers, he watched as a tall, gangly red head that resembled Napoleon Dynamite flatten his body into the thickness of a crêpe as the car fell on top of him.

"Sidekick" screamed Boomer at the new "hero support" trainee. "Next!" The portly boy from the bus stumbled onto the platform and changed into cloud of gas. Boomer raised an eyebrow in disgust.

"Sidekick!" yelled Boomer once again. Shaking his head in disgust at the pair of students he waved his hand at Warren's seat partner from the morning. She trudged up the stairs almost tripping over her own feet. Everyone stood and stared at her expectantly for a wild or wacky show of her powers. After a moment passed Boomer glared and demanded,

"Well, what's your name and power? We haven't got all day!" The girl matched Boomer eye for eye and glare for glare. Replying in a steely tone she answered,

"My name is Piper Perry and I'm going to need a volunteer to show you my power."

Slightly surprised by this demand but afraid to be subject of her power, Boomer surveyed the masses. The entire freshman class, frightened by Piper, backed away from the platform. Warren, still hidden beneath the bleachers, chose this moment to move trying to get a better view of Piper so he could fully see her unique power. Unfortunately for him Boomer saw the movement out of the corner of his eye. Smirking Boomer modified his voice to a sonic boom and yelled,

"HOT HEAD! GET OUT HERE BEFORE YOU GET A MONTH'S WORTH OF DETENTION!" Changing his voice to its normal loudness he continued, "And we all know how you feel about that."

"Son of a-"

"LANGUAGE!" screamed Boomer as Warren slid beneath the gap in the bleachers. After slouching up to the platform, he stood a good six feet from the girl and Coach Boomer. Piper looked Warren up and down as if she was deciding whether or not he would be good enough for her demonstration. After the evaluation she made her way towards him while taking off her gloves. She stopped just inches from him and looked up to his face that was a good foot higher then hers. Carefully she placed her hand centimeters away from his face. Warren, alarmed by the physical contact, started to move away from her.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt." Piper whispered reassuringly and with that touched his face.

**Let me know what you think!**


	2. Author's Note

Bad news folks. Just when I was _finally_ going to put up a new chapter my computer crashed. That's right, I have nothing now. Not even iTunes! All the work I've put into my stories is down the drain. So here's the deal, I'm going to try to update as soon as possible which for some stories it means never. (never say never) But until then I leave you with this thought.

HOT STARS

All my friends love Orlando Bloom

Or Harry Potter on his magical broom

Some might like Keanu Reeves

With his black handsome leather sleeves

Keeping the Matrix robots in their place

Being the hero to save the human race

Or perhaps the actor Billy Boyd

In his mysterious Middle Earth Void

Playing a hobbit three movies in a row

Still makes you wish that he was your beau.

My friend Lacey is in love with Johnny Depp

She loves a guy with an awesome rep

From pirates on the Caribbean to a schizophrenic writer

You can never find a guy whose butt is any tighter

The new and improved Chad Michael Murray

With his blonde hair so cute and furry

Mr. Prince Charming to Hilary Duff

Don't let that fool you he's quite manly and rough

Also the S.W.A.T. hot Colin Farrell

Saving the world from danger and peril

Sometimes a cowboy who's smooth and slick

But no matter the character, he always gets the chick

Breaking all boundaries comes sweet feet Hugh

Sing songs from Grease and kicking butts right on cue

With a "goody trail" that's quite well known

When he walks in the room all the other guys groan

Although some might disagree I've got a soft spot for Michael Vartan

Kicking buttocks and looking hot and makes him da' man

He's not the most popular guy or that famous

But whoever argues that he is ugly is an ignoramus

Here comes musical Robert Carmine

His luscious hotness makes everyone pine

Whether he's a princess's crush or a famous rock star

It's agreed that in modeling he would go far

You can never forget hunky Tom Cruise

On Mission Impossible he can never lose

He may be gettin' old and not one of the "it" guys

But with his résumé, it makes some of the new actors look like small fries

All these hotties in one single room

Danny and Pyro wishing that one was their groom

So many of these stars live in LA

Where they get filthy rich and party all day

With the nice cars that go zoom zoom zoom

Who want publicity even in the little men's room

Who could spend life loving someone they don't know

Not knowing if they're nice or if they only care about dough

Money that they spend on things they don't need

Money they only have 'cause of their stupidity and greed

Why all my friends like these dorks I'll never know

All I can do is laugh and not let true feelings show 


End file.
